Marshmallow
Marshmallow is a character in Frozen. He is the personal bodyguard of Elsa the Snow Queen, and acts as a security guard to the North mountain. He is voiced by Paul Briggs. PesonalityCategory:Disney characters Just as Olaf represents Elsa's childlike persona, Marshmallow appears to represent Elsa's powerful desire to be left alone. Because of this, he is extremely aggressive and territorial to intruders or others who try to enter the castle except Elsa, whom he was made to protect. He is incredibly devoted to her in this role, and continued this even when he was injured. However, at the end of the film, when returning to the ice palace, he is shown smiling and letting out a happy sigh after placing Elsa's old tiara on his head. This possibly hints that while he represents her desire to be alone, he could also contain some aspects of her innocence. Despite being a highly competent minion for the most part, Marshmallow still has some bumbling edges as seen when chasing Kristoff and Anna, who were able to outsmart the snow beast, having him smacked by a tree. Marshmallow may also be a bit hotheaded as he became angered and chased both Anna and Kristoff just because Anna threw a snowball at him. Interestingly, in the storybook taking place after the film, An Amazing Snowman, Marshmallow's friendlier personality shown at the end of the film has apparently taken dominance, becoming playful and is shown to have grown a new found friendship with his brother Olaf. Appearance Marshmallow is a hulking behemoth of a snow man, whose joints are comprised of ice rather than sticks, unlike Olaf. His fingers are made from rounded icicles and are really sharp like knives, his elbows and knees having sheets of ice on them like knee and elbow pads. When angered, it is shown that Marshmallow's eye sockets light up demonically and ice spikes will protrude from multiple parts of his body. It is shown that he gains ice spikes on his back, somewhat like the quills of a porcupine or hedgehog, as well as ice growing along his arms. His ice fingers sharpen to become talons, and fangs will grow along his jaw line. This helps make him a more formidable fighter, as well as making him appear more threatening. Powers and Abilities Despite being made from snow and ice, he seems to have no real control over it. However, Marshmallow has immense physical strength, which he uses as his primary weapon. He can grow ice from himself, however, in the form of weapons such as spikes, claws, and teeth to compose armor. He also has shown the ability to breathe blizzards of snow from his mouth. When facing one or two or three opponents, his immense strength can give him the upper hand. However, he does have slight difficulty taking on large groups of opponents at one time, due to their strength in numbers and his lack of agility. Like Elsa, his abilities are (usually) controlled by his emotions. When peaceful, Marshmallow's appearance is smooth and warm, much like Olaf, though still hulking due to his size, but when angered, the spikes and shards are unleashed, and the more his fury, the more deadly ice shards consume his body, making him all the more dangerous and powerful. Trivia * Originally, Marshmallow's render bore a greater resemblance to Olaf. His body was divided and less smooth, and his arms were made from uprooted tree trunks with their roots as his claws and lacked icicle spikes. * Originally, Olaf was meant to name Marshmallow upon their first meeting in Elsa's castle, as well as deem him his brother. However, this is dropped in the final film. Nevertheless, Olaf is still the only character in the film to refer to Marshmallow by his name, thus keeping the naming of Marshmallow in the film, but in a much different way. This would mean that, though Elsa created Marshmallow, she never named him. * Due to their similarities, his naming may be a reference to the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters. * Before the concept of using a giant snowman as a giant monster, Marshmallow was originally going to be a polar bear. Credit Disney Wiki Category:Male